Mana Izumi
Mana Izumi 'Biography' Daughter of Curtis Zhōngháng and Machi Izumi, a couple from northern England. Both parents are of Asian decent Mr Zhōngháng by way of Hong Kong china (3rd generation Englishmen) and Mrs Izumi from Zama Japan. The two met in their early twenties while Machi was visiting England from the Mahoutokoro school of magic where she was a student. The two began a relationship though Machi had returned to Japan for a few years before returning with a child about the right age to have been Curtis's, eventually they married. Machi largely concealed her attachment to the magical world from her husband before and after their marriage. This little deception went unrevealed until a member of the faculty of Hogwarts arrived at their Newcastle flat to deliver the letter in person. This created something of a rift between Mana's parents, as she had not shown much in the way of magical aptitude though her mother had begun to suspect there was something in her daughter by age 10, when she discovered her mother's old wand in It's hiding place with her old books and trinkets from that life. This little mystery sparked the girl's interest in the magical world. Her decision to go to leave her catholic school behind and attend Hogwarts was a particularly tough one as she saw it almost as if she were abandoning her parents in the middle of a fight that she couldn't help but feel some guilt over. Over the summer of 2023 Mana's mother had her daughter's name legally changed to match her biological father 'Personality and Traits' Mana had been something of an odd girl before Hogwarts, Though quite clever and curious she often tries to hide it under the guise of a faux delinquent. Growing up trying to fit in with the crowd rather than excel in school, a trait that her magical studies have flipped. She has a rather outgoing and at times bubbly demeanor, is rarely serious and likes to make light of most situations. Though when pressed will become very confrontational and often speaks with a sharp wit. Mana loves older music from the 90s, and will often hum or sing to herself when she gets scared. 'Physical Appearance' Mana is a shorter girl for her age, with soft features, deep brown eyes, and a more natural skin tone now than in previous years. Her hair is naturally black though she used to bleach it blonde and kept a short pixie cut to hide the damaged ends from her drastic recoloring. Recently preferring to wear her natural color again. A wiry and athletic girl under the uniform Mana enjoys going for a run or track athletics and can be found sometimes running on the school grounds to clear her head or exercise. She also speaks with a Geordie dialect, that sounds a brash to most folks. In class or speaking to professors Mana makes an effort to speak more clearly, though the more familiar or emotional the young girl gets the more it comes out again. She can also speak and read in her mother's language even if her pronunciation is admittedly terrible. 'Magical Abilities and Skills' Mana seems to show an aptitude for charms and spells, followed by potion making though she relies heavily on book knowledge to fill the gaps in her education. Over her second year at Hogwarts Mana has shown a growing fondness for the magical creatures classes, not her best subject by far though the girl takes any opportunity to get her hands on any little animal she can, even the mundane ones such as the castle's rats. 'Possessions' Familiar: Peridot, A small black feline with green eyes and a vocal personality. The hungry meows of her cat are better than any alarm clock one could hope for. Mana keeps a stock of school supplies and little magical trinkets from her mother, often reading her notes in old text books. A lot of her tools and supplies are hand me downs from mom. Tarot Deck, Often carried in a bag or sitting on her night stand Mana keeps these cards handy as a form of divination practice. Leather traveling bag, Mana carries around a old leather bag decorated with badges, many of them magically charmed with cheeky messages. It was a Christmas gift from her mother and father in her second year. She is very secretive about it and it seems often hold more than it really should reasonably. 'Relationships' Father: Curtis Zhōngháng, Muggle, English, (3rd generation from Hong Kong) Military officer, engineer. Mother: Machi Izumi, Witch, Japanese, Formerly a metal charmer from Mahoutokoro, recently un-retired. Sister: Thana Izumi, Friends: Serenity Dash, Classmate, "Senpai Dash" Morgan Maldive, Friend Jane Bloxam, Friend Raven Stormborn, Friend Essa Nazari, Friend and Housemate Emily Neutron, Friend and Housemate Nicholas Gray, Friend 'Rumors' There is a rumor about another girl at school who looks a lot like Mana but is in Slytherin house with he same last name. The Hat Gang, There was a rumor that three of the students in Ravenclaw who all wear very distinct and decorated hats at school were formed a nefarious secret society, Mana being the youngest of them. Behind the scenes Category:Ravenclaws Category:Students